hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Feezy (rapper)
Biography As the founder of OT Records, Feezy is one of the main reasons for the label's advancements. Born in Dakar Senegal, Feezy moved to Canada at the age of 3 where he grew up in a musical environment. His older sister was in the RnB field but he prefered hip hop so he was inspired by various late 90's artists. He then decided to pursue what his father ,an ex songwriter, started in his days. He wrote many songs and performed in talent shows and musical events around the city. When he blessed the microphone, feezy as he is affectionately known in montreal, droped words full of game: "When I first started I was called Lil'fo, I took my first pen at a young age so it forced me to improve my lyrical abilities." explains the rapper. Raised in Montreal, where English rap hasn't yet established its place in the music industry, this young artist persevere in putting his city on the map. Along with his talent and hard working personality, he possesses a charm like no other and captures the interest of music lovers with his sense of montreal uniqueness mixed with his slick flows and metaphors. In the summer of 2005, Feezy was introduced in a joint project mixtape which started creating a huge buzz in and around his city. The "Do it One Tyme Vol. 1" mixtape made it obvious that the city wanted to hear more. That is when Feezy's first solo mixtape hit the streets. "Ill Recognize Ill Vol.1" was filled with hot new material and gave his loyal fans the opportunity to see a new and improved side of the unbeleivable track killa! Soon following Feezy's solo project was the videos to "G'z in the city" and "Load up" which were being blasted by fans naming him "Montreal's Main man".Competition organizers were soon seeking to have this young rapper performing in their shows. Undoubtabdly , Feezy's high performance skills and abilities lead him to winning many awards. With many mixtapes under his belt, he plans on proving to the world that you can acheive what you desire in life no matter where you from or who you are. Discography Mixtapes * 2007: Ill Recognize Ill Vol.1 * 2008: Ill Recognize Ill Vol.2 * 2009: Ill Recognize Ill Vol.3 * 2010: Kushed Out Vol.1 * 2010: You Cant Spell HOT Without OT * 2011: The Main Event Singles * November 8, 2006: Gz In Da City ft H2O * October 15, 2007: Whatchu Need * Febuary 12, 2008: Ya Know Songs * Producers that Feezy worked with * Sobi Cashmore for Controversy Productions http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Pox4VNsoqY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5t9Z9egSnI4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvWwo5S2kSI * Freq Beats http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q--Som8dcV0 * WH Productions http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pT3hs7gLASU * Vybe http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sdDHI-t614 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3fzJXMafZY * Arjae Knocks http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsB3P144rl4 * MellowBoi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqekR-QgMu0 * Illmuzik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1iQJ7vsWDM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQOP5zrKNVs * BeatSmith http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMz7QCIUmsk * Kooman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6HzrAf6M0o http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKhg7GYl1EQ * Le Chum http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBPrRGO6jUY * Mr.Ka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8rqel1W-b0 * trackslammers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBlkQJT6Z6I * Toxx http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIx-gJNJK7U * Rock it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ts6Ao2XHX6Y * ClockWork http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsqPwvl9eO8 * Trendsetters http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TygMgP86E6A Directors that Freezy worked with * A&A Filmz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5t9Z9egSnI4 * DOUBLE A PRODUCTIONS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TovOh-y6ek8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1OG9fxWVD0 Music * Sep 3, 2009: Feezy ft BU-Comfortable * May 2, 2011: Feezy - So Fresh & So Clean Music Videos * Nov 8, 2006: Feezy - Load Up Yo Gunz * Nov 8, 2006: Feezy fet. H2O - In the city * Oct 15, 2007: Feezy - Whatchu Need * Feb 12, 2008: Feezy - Ya Know * May 19, 2008: Feezy ft Sauce-What We Do/Teteux * Aug 2, 2008: Feezy-On My Mind * Jun 23, 2009: Feezy-On My Mind REMIX * May 7, 2010: Feezy ft Acapa, Akshun and SilvaBach - Get Your Kush On * Nov 19, 2010: Feezy ft 4SAY - Full Tyme Grind VIDEO * Jan 19, 2011: FEEZY- PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT OFFICIAL VIDEO * Mar 13, 2011: Feezy Da Main Man - Make Me Stop (In Studio Performance) * May 4, 2011: Feezy Da Main Man - What It Gon Be REMIX VIDEO * Jun 13, 2011: Feezy Da Main Man - So Fresh & So Clean ***OFFICIAL VIDEO*** * Jan 1, 2012: Feezy Da Main Man - Do My Thing OFFICIAL VIDEO Videos * December 17, 2006: Feezy - Gz In Da City Making * May 14, 2008: Feezy at GBC Radio * Jun 22, 2009: Feezy's New Video By A&A Filmz - Teaser * Jul 30, 2009: 514 SMOKE TV: FEEZY vs ALLHIPHOP.COM * Apr 15, 2011: Feezy performing @ Theatre Plaza Made for Japan Show * Apr 17, 2011: Feezy Performing @ CLUB SODA "Show Your Skills 2011" * Apr 21, 2011: Feezy @ ORLANDO STYLEZ BOUTIQUE * Apr 24, 2011: BU & FEEZY - PERFORMING SOLDIER Links * Feezy myspace * Feezy on MontrealHipHop.net * Feezy channel on YouTube * One Tyme Records channel on YouTube * Official site * Feezy on Twitter * Feezy profile on HitLab.com See Also * List of Record Producers * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Laurent, Montreal Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:One Tyme Records rappers Category:One Tyme Records Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:Rappers in Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Saint-Laurent, Montreal Category:CEO Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Myspace Category:YouTube Category:MontrealHipHop.net Category:Unfinish pages Category:Album/Mixtape needed Category:FeezyLive.com Category:Feezy Category:Rappers from Dakar, Senegal Category:African-Canadian rappers Category:Twitter Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:Canadian hip-hop record producers Category:HitLab.com